1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an oil reservoir vent mechanism that senses a rise in pressure and reacts by grounding an electrical signal which enables an appropriate indicator to warn of the pressure rise. This is a means of avoiding seal damage from pressure rise in, but not restricted to, axle housings and differentials.
2. Background Information
Many drive axle seals fail because of over pressurization of gear oil in an axle housing as a result of a clogged breather.
A patent search was conducted in Class 475, subclasses 158 and 160; Class 74, subclasses 607 and 606R; Class 184, subclasses 6.12, 6.23, 59, and 108.
The following patents were uncovered:
6,058,805MerklerMay 9, 20006,015,444Croft et alJan. 18, 20005,813,493Sloan et alSep. 29, 19985,702,592Suri et alDec. 30, 19974,970,913Kielar et alNov. 20, 19904,626,344Fick et alDec. 2, 19864,352,301FleuryOct. 8, 1982
While considerable inventive talent at major corporations seems to be addressing problems of drive axle housing and differential lubrication, none of said talent seems to be concerned with preserving axle seal life.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome limitations of existing approaches to prolonging axle seal life.
Clogged breather caps on oil reservoirs are a much broader problem than just on mobile equipment axles. This is also a problem for hydraulic systems in general, as clogged breather caps can cause hydraulic system malfunctions such as cavitating pumps.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome limitations of existing solutions to the problem of clogged breather caps.